The present invention relates to an electrodeposition coating composition containing a fluorine-containing polymer.
It has been known that electrodeposition coating compositions containing a fluorine-containing polymer can give films which are more excellent in chemical resistance, weatherability, and the like compared to known electrodeposition coating compositions containing an acrylic resin, as disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59676/1987 and No. 127362/1987, and the like.
However, when conducting electrodeposition using the composition containing the fluorine-containing polymer, there occur problems that a metal as an anode is eluted, the stability of the electrodeposition coating composition is lowered, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrodeposition coating composition containing a fluorine-containing copolymer which can solve the above-mentioned defects and can give electrodeposited films having excellent properties.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.